


The Neighbors

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M, Super Junior komşuları
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Wu-Kim ailesi yeni komşularıyla tanışıyorlar.*





	The Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531014) by eexiee. 

** _2022_ **

“Baba!” Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Jongdae babaları kapıdan girer girmez bağırarak koşturdular. Onlara gülümseyerek Chanyeol’u kucağına aldı.

“Ne oldu?” Arkasından gelen Baekhyun ve Jongdae ile mutfağa girerken sordu. “Wow, Junmyeonnie, bu harika kokuyor.”

“Ddeokbokki her zaman harika kokar.” Junmyeon güldü.

“Baba, yan tarafa birisi taşındı!” Chanyeol babasını bilgilendirdi. “Ev artık boş değil!”

“Evet, biz de gördük!” Baekhyun bağırdı ve Yifan, Chanyeol’u iki oğlunun yanına bıraktı. Jongdae katılarak balını salladı. “Kyungsoo’ya bile sorabilirsin—o da gördü.”

“Appa da gördü mü?” Yifan parmağını ddokbokki sosuna daldırmaya çalışarak sordu. Junmyeon kaşıkla eline vurdu.

“Gördüm.” Junmyeon cevap verdi. “Sence ddeokbokkiyi neden yapıyorum? Yeni komşularımıza biraz götürmek iyi olur diye düşündüm.” Tencereye döndü. “Peynir eklemeli miyim? Ah ama ya ddeokbokkide peynir sevmiyorlarsa…”

“Nasıl birisiler? Onlarla konuştunuz mu?” Yifan sordu.

“Birisi Çinli.” Jongdae cevap verdi ve Yifan ona baktı. “Diğeri Koreli. Babam ve appam gibi!”

“Gerçekten mi?” Yifan ilgilenerek sordu.

“İkisi de erkek.” Junmyeon küçük lokmanın tadına bakarak sessizce söyledi.

Ve Yifan için, işte bu oldukça hoş bir tesadüftü.

“Bizim yaşlarımızdalar mı? Çocukları var mı?”

“Bizden büyükler. Bir oğulları ve bir kızları var. Sanırım bu kadar. Eminim çocuklarımızın hepsinden büyüklerdir çok olmasa da. Sanırım buraya Amerika’dan gelmişlerdi.”

“Ya da Kanada.” Yifan ona İngilizce konuşan tek ülkenin Kuzey Amerika olmadığını hatırlattı.

“Ya da Kanada.” Junmyeon kabul etti. “Tamam, ddeokbokki hazır. Şimdi gitmek ister misiniz?”

Yifan başını salladı ve çocukları toplayarak komşularının evine gittiler. Junmyeon'un yüzünde tuhaf bir sırıtma vardı ama Yifan bunun üzerine çok düşünmedi.

Birisi kapıyı açtığı anda o tuhaf sırıtmanın neden olduğunu anlamıştı.

“Mi?” Yifan inanamayarak bağırdı. “Olamaz, Junmyeon. Bunu biliyor muydun?”

Junmyeon ve Mi gülmeye başladılar, Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı.

“Tamamen bir tesadüftü. Seni yıllardır görmedim.” Mi kapıdaki minik çocuk topluluğuna bakarak gülümsedi. “Görüyorum ki kendi çocuklarınız olmuş.”

“Ddeokbokki getirdik!” Zitao bağırdı ve Mi ona gülümsedi.

“Oğlun bana benziyor.” dedi ve Zitao babasının bacağının arkasına saklandı.

“Sungmin ve Victoria nasıl? Kyuhyun’la neden taşındınız?”

“Yani bu ‘bana her şeyi anlat’ demek mi oluyor?” Mi sordu ve Yifan utanmazca başını salladı. “İçeri girin o zaman!”

Wu-Kim ailesi Mi’ lerin evine girdiler. Kendilerininkinden küçüktü ama güzel bir evdi. Junmyeon ddeokbokki tenceresini mutfağa koydu ve canlı kırmızı renkteki mutfağa hayran olmuştu.

“Kyu!” Mi seslendi. “Minnie, Vic gelip yeni komşularımızla tanışın!”

İki çocuk koşturarak merdivenlerden iniyordu ve diğer babaları peşlerinden geliyordu.

“Hey!” Kyuhyun bağırdı. “Yifan, Junmyeon uzun zaman oldu görüşmeyeli! Mi ve ben sizi… düğünden beri görmüyoruz, değil mi? Wow, bunların hepsi sizin mi?”

“Evet,” Junmyeon gülümseyerek çocuklarına baktı. Minseok ve Zitao hemen Sungmin’i yanlarına çekmişlerdi, Yixing Victoria’ya kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. “Luhan ve Minseok 7, Yixing 6, Baekhyun, Jongdae ve Chanyeol 5, Kyungsoo ve Zitao 4, Jongin ve Sehun 3 yaşındalar."

“On çocuk mu?” Kyuhyun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Biz iki taneye zor bakıyoruz!”

“Appa, biz iyi çocuklarız ama!” Victoria sızlanarak babasına bakıyordu. “Babam, iyi çocuklar olduğumuzu söylüyor.”

“Öylesiniz,” Kyuhyun gülümsedi.

Yetişkinler koltuklara geçerken çocuklar yerde oyun oynamaya başlamıştı. İki yeni arkadaşından büyük olmasına rağmen Sungmin—10 yaşındaydı—küçük olanlara nazik davranıyordu.

Lay gözlerini 8 yaşındaki Victoria’dan alamıyordu ve Mi bunu işaret edince Junmyeon kıkırdadı.

“Bu ikisi bir gün evlenecek neyine iddiaya giriyorsunuz?” Gülmeye başladı. Yifan buna katılıyordu.

“Bence hepsi yakın arkadaş olacaklar.” dedi.

** _The END._ **


End file.
